Before I Knew You
by whitetigerofthenight321
Summary: We've heard Yuuri's count of their relationship, but what about Wolfram's? Join Wolfram as he shows us how his lonely life was expanded into a whole new world by the biggest wimp he had ever met in his whole life; Yuuri. Based off of the song "The Day Before You" by Rascal Flatts.


**Author's Note: Hey guys! Here's the pair story to "Every Day You Save Me From Loneliness". If you haven't read that one, go now! Anyways, this turned out waaayyyyy better than I had anticipated, so please let me know what you think so I can continue to grow as a writer. Enjoy! ^_^**

**Note: As in the last story, it is illegal for me to put the actual lyrics into the story, so whenever you see this symbol: _~*(&amp;)*~_, it is a line to the lyrics. In this particular story I doubled some of the lyric lines so I will put a number in the middle if there is more than one line. I couldn't find a music video for the song, so I just found a video with the lyrics for you guys in case you were interested: watch?v=a3Vcf3ZchmA**

* * *

My name is Wolfram von Bielefeld. As my title suggests, I am from an incredibly wealthy and well known family from Germany.

_~*(2)*~_

Because of this fact I had many people who wanted to be my friend or in some cases my lover. At first, I loved the attention, but as I got older I realized that the only reason that these people wanted to get close to me was because of the money and my looks, not because they wanted to get to know me. It was then that I decided that I wasn't going to let anyone hurt me ever again, so I shut myself off from everyone, never letting people in to see how lonely I truly was.

_~*(&amp;)*~_

"Wolfie! I found the perfect girl for you!" My mother, Lady Cecilie von Spitzweg, squealed one day. I groaned internally. For the first two years we lived in Japan, my mother had tried to hook me up with one girl after another in hopes that I would fall in love and live happily ever after. Despite me trying to reason with her, she just didn't understand why I didn't want any of this. What was the point in being with someone if all they wanted from you was your beauty and wealth?

"I don't need a girlfriend mother." I replied, trying my best not to snap at her. I knew deep down she was only trying to help me, but I just couldn't bring myself to go through with it.

As usual, she pouted at my response. "Oh darling, just meet her, she's a really good girl for you."

I sighed. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad. All I had to do was meet the girl, right? Who knows, maybe she would turn out to be a nice person.

"Who is she?" I asked, wincing at the high pitched squeal mother let out.

_~*(&amp;)*~_

Her name was Elizabeth. She was pretty enough, but unfortunately that's where her nice features ended. When I entered the room, her eyes lit up, and I had a feeling it wasn't because she was meeting me for the first time, but for what I had to offer her.

As we conversed, my previous theory was proven correct, because whenever I would talk about myself, I knew that she was only half listening, giving the right verbal cues and nodding along to make it seem like she was paying attention. I immediately cut myself off and lied to her about having a good time, but that I just didn't see the relationship going anywhere. The truth was I was just annoyed that she turned out exactly like the other girls that I had met; Shallow, pig headed bimbos that wanted to either get into my bank or get into my pants. Honestly, it was so easy to see through their acts you'd think they were made of air.

_~*(&amp;)*~_

At this point I just figured that it was a lost cause and I just gave up trying to relate to anyone in general. At least, until the fateful day that I met the biggest wimp and best friend I could ever ask for, Yuuri Shibuya.

_~*(&amp;)*~_

My brother Conrart forced me to go to a public school, saying that it would be a good opportunity for me to make some friends. Really he was just trying to change my attitude about people, and I was determined to prove him wrong by ignoring everyone I came across.

Of course, the first day of school, I was the one proven wrong the moment this idiot kid managed to not only bump into me when I already was in a bad mood, but he also managed to knock the both of us down onto the ground.

"Ouch! What the hell do you think you're doing?" I demanded, glaring at the idiot who dared to mess with me that day. He immediately turned around and held out his hand, "kindly" offering me assistance. Yeah, right.

"Sorry. I'm kinda clumsy." He apologized sheepishly, scratching the back of his head. I wasn't about to be fooled by that innocent façade, even if his eyes were quite nice... Not that I was into that kind of thing mind you, but I had to admit that he was easy on the eyes.

"How can I accept a wimpy apology like that? Honestly." I stood up on my own, giving him one of my signature glares that would scare anybody off. He just blinked at me, seemingly unaffected. "Do you even know who I am?"

"Uh... Should I?" He said, tilting his head cutely- No! Not cutely... Just... Curiously.

"Idiot, I'm Wolfram von Bielefeld." I replied, waiting for the impending spark of recognition to show in his black eyes, and then for the inevitable brown-nose fest. But he proved me wrong yet again by just staring at me blankly, clearly not having any idea about what I was talking about.

"I'm sorry, but I don't know who you are." He replied, scratching the back of his head again. Normally, I would be happy that someone hadn't heard of me before, meaning that just for a little while I could pretend that the title didn't matter, and that I could actually have a real friend.

Unfortunately for him, I was in no mood to make friends that day.

"What? Were you raised in a barn? Or are you so poor that you can't afford a television?" I got right up in his face as I began to yell at him. "Honestly, I don't know why I even bothered to come to a run of the mill school like this. If I wanted to mix with commoners I would have gone to that god-awful shack you call a super market."

"Hey, what's your problem?" He demanded. If I had stopped for a second to listen, I may have realized just how angry I was making him.

"You are my problem! People like you who walk around in a stupor thinking that they can just do what they please without thinking of the consequences." Looking back this is definitely not one of my proudest moments, but I was just too irritated to care at the time.

"Look, I said I was sorry, so-"

"Didn't your mother teach you how to act in front your superior? Or was she too busy being a hu-"

I fell to the ground before I could finish that sentence, my left cheek throbbing with pain. It took me a minute to realize what had happened. He actually had the gall to hit me! I was so shocked that all I could do was stare at him.

"You need to get off that high horse you got yourself on before someone knocks you off." He said in a huff and stomped away.

I sat there for a good ten minutes not really knowing what to think of myself. Did he seriously not know who I was? Was it just an act to catch me off guard? For once in my life, I had absolutely no idea. But in my heart, I felt that I just had to get to know him.

_~*(&amp;)*~_

After that first meeting we became fast friends, and I came to realize that Yuuri was different from every other person I had met. He was kind to every single person he came across, stranger or friend. He would always go out of his way to help others, myself included.

I stomped into school one day freshman year mad as hell, scaring just about every person I came across. Even the teachers were afraid of me. Not that I cared at the time.

I practically threw my things into my locker, scaring Yuuri half to death (our lockers were next to each other, since apparently the end of the alphabet was lacking in our class as far as last names go.).

"Jeez Wolf, what's gotten into you?" I sent him a glare to tell him to back off, but for some reason he was born without the ability to read looks.

Instead he stopped my hand from reaching for one of my books and gave me a concerned look. He didn't have to say anything before I spilled the beans.

"I caught my mother with one of her old managers last night." I mumbled, refusing to look up from my notebook. Yuuri sighed and let go of my hand, leaning against the lockers.

"It's probably not as bad as you think." My head shot up in a flash.

"Excuse me?!" I was positively seething now. He held up his hands in surrender.

"I mean that maybe it's a good thing that your Mom is moving on."

"What the hell Yuuri? I thought you were on my side!" I practically shouted, getting a stern look from a teacher walking past.

"I'm not taking sides. I'm just saying that maybe it's time for her to find love somewhere else." I turned away, unable to except it. My mother divorced my father a couple of years before, and I still didn't want to believe it. I loved them both, but I loved my father too much to just accept that she was moving on. "If she found someone else, she would be happy, right? So why not let it go."

And with that, my anger quickly deflated. I was way too proud to let anything even remotely close to a tear fall, so instead I just hung my head in defeat. I did want mother to be happy, it was just hard to let my father go so easily. Yuuri reached out and squeezed my shoulder gently, trying to reassure me.

"It's okay to feel upset about it, I understand that." His eyes showed how sincere he was, and somehow that expression made me relaxed. However, I absolutely despised it when he is right, so I shook his hand of my shoulder, ignoring the loss of warmth.

"Whatever." Yuuri smiled when I said that, as if he knew that I was thankful for his kind words. I found myself smiling softly back.

"Come on wimp, class is about to start." Yuuri scowled at the insult but followed me down the hall anyway.

_~*(&amp;)*~_

As we walked I couldn't help but glance over at him. He was so kind and genuine, and whenever he directed that kindness towards me it threw me for a loop. No one had ever offered me the caring looks he gives me before, and for some reason when he smiled like that it left a fluttering feeling in my chest. I didn't know why I felt like that at the time, but I knew that I valued our friendship more than anything.

_~*(&amp;)*~_

Even though I was feeling better after our talk, I still was hesitant to go back home and see my mother again. I still loved her, don't get me wrong, but it still stung. As if sensing my reluctance, Yuuri invited me over to his house to spend the night (since we had the day off tomorrow). I felt my stomach flip at the notion that I would be able to see his home, but I immediately squashed it down before accepting his offer.

_~*(&amp;)*~_

"Mom, I'm home!" Yuuri called from the entryway, both of us yanking off our shoes

"Welcome home Yuu-chan." His mother, Jennifer, called from the doorway. I was a little nervous about meeting his family. I never had any real friends before so I had no idea how act in these kinds of situations. But, just like Yuuri, Yuuri's mom welcomed me with a warm smile and a kind expression.

"And who might this be?" she asked, wiping her hands off with a towel before offering her hand to me to shake, which I took awkwardly.

"This is my friend Wolfram. Since we have the day off tomorrow I thought it would be cool if he stayed over here tonight." Yuuri introduced, a similar smile on his face

"If it's not too much trouble…" I added quietly, feeling rather out of place. Yuuri's hand ghosted over my shoulder in an attempt to reassure me. It eased my nerves a little, but I still waited anxiously for her reply.

"Of course it's alright. My husband won't be back in time for dinner anyway." She replied, her hand squeezing mine before letting it go. She scurried back into the kitchen, the sounds of chopping filling the air.

"What about Shouri?" Yuuri piped up, slipping on his house slippers. I followed suit, slipping on the thick yellow fluffy ones.

"He has a night class tonight, so he won't home in time either." She called, not moving from her spot.

"Shouri?" I whispered questioningly. Yuuri turned to me and smiled.

"He's my older brother." He whispered back before heading upstairs. "C'mon, you promised to help me with my biology homework."

His smile once again relaxed my body. I have no idea what it was about that smile, but every time he flashed one at me I felt a wave of calm rush over me, yet at the same time I felt something in my gut twist in an awkward, yet pleasant way.

Shaking my head to rid myself of those thoughts, I silently followed him to his room.

_~*(&amp;)*~_

That night I had the most fun I had ever had. Both Yuuri and his Mother made me feel at ease, and for the first time in a long while, I didn't feel out of sorts when in the company of others. In fact, I felt exhilarated (even when Yuuri insisted that we play a card game when his brother and father got home). At first I was nervous, but I soon felt like I belonged there in some weird way.

What made it even better was that they didn't talk to me in a way that made me feel like an object, instead they looked and spoke to me genuinely and treated me like any other person that they would meet. It felt... Well, to put it simply, it felt amazing.

I looked over at Yuuri's bed later that night, staring at his sleeping form, and felt that familiar sense of calm I got whenever I was around him. I don't know what it was about Yuuri that made me feel this way. Maybe it was how open and understanding he was when you spoke to him, or maybe it was that easy going smile. Regardless, I was grateful to have a friend like him.

_~*(&amp;)*~_

In all the years I had been living, I had never met someone like Yuuri, and I think that's what drew me to him. Despite all the people who hurt me or the ones who let me down, Yuuri was the one that remained constant. It's thanks to him that I was able to cope with my father leaving my family.

_~*(&amp;)*~_

As the days went by I started to realize that I was slowly developing feelings far past friendship. I don't know when it changed, but the warm I felt whenever he smiled, and the happiness I felt whenever I was around him made it clear to me what my heart wanted. But I never told him anything, fearing that once I did we could never go back to the friendship that we had built up to that point.

Little did I know that my love for Yuuri would be put to the test our second year in school.

_~*(&amp;)*~_

I yelled after Yuuri as he barreled out of the principal's office, but he didn't hear me. I demanded to know what was going on and what I heard made my stomach drop to the floor; Shouri was dying.

I couldn't believe it. Just the other day I was shooting the breeze with him at one of Yuuri's baseball games, and Yuuri…. I just couldn't fathom what he was going through.

_~*(&amp;)*~_

Yuuri had been gone for an hour now, and the panic had firmly set in. I was at Yuuri's house with his mother, who was crying quietly to herself. I wanted to comfort her but what could I possibly say that would make her feel better? But just like Yuuri, she knew what I wanted to say without me having to say it.

"Please Wolf-chan, find my Yuuri." She pleaded, gripping my hand tightly in her own. I winced at the desperate look she was giving me. I couldn't help but curse Yuuri inside of my head for making his mother worry like this. I hadn't seen his father since the school incident, but I had a feeling that he was pretty much in the same boat emotion wise.

_~*(&amp;)*~_

I had been calling all of his other friends, asking if anyone had seen him. I even dropped by Murata's house, but to no avail. I drove around aimlessly, racking my brains for where he could possibly be, when I noticed a familiar head of black hair sitting next to a baseball field. I immediately swerved my car and parked, slamming the door behind me before hurrying over to him.

At first, I was going to hold him and tell him everything was going to be okay, but then I remembered his mother, who was probably at the hospital by now and still crying, and I got pissed. I didn't realize I had hit him until he gave a small surprised yelp, but I didn't let that detour me from giving him what for.

"Do you have any idea how long we've been looking for you?" I yelled, gripping the collar of his school uniform. "How could you run away from your family at a time like this? Are you so pathetic that you can't even be there for your brother when he needs you most?"

He gave me the most heated glare I had ever seen on him, which made my stomach twist painfully but I ignored it because like hell I was going to back down now. "You don't know anything."

"I know that your parents are worried sick about you. You've been missing for two hours now! What the hell were you thinking?!" I demanded, my grip tightening on his clothes. He smacked my hands off and gave me the most scathing look I had ever received in my entire life.

"This is my brother we're talking about! If I lose him I don't know what I'll do!" He growled right in my face. I refused to back down so I got even closer.

"And you thought running away was the answer? You are the biggest wimp I have ever seen in my entire life!" I countered my anger building. Apparently his was too, considering how hard he hit me. It was an all out brawl, the both of us going for weak spots, using no form of mercy. Our fight paused when he managed to pin me to the chain link fence.

"Don't you get it? Shouri is on his death bed right now, and I can't do a thing! He's my big brother and all I can do is just sit there and watch him suffer until the very end. I-I can't... I can't do this Wolfram... I just can't..." the anger I felt immediately died when I saw him break down. My heart practically broke in two. I had never seen Yuuri so much as sniffle, and to see him cry now…. It left me feeling empty. I immediately took him into my arms, trying my best to give him some form of comfort.

I didn't say anything, the words dead on my lips, but I just continued to gently rub circles into his back. The sobs slowed down to soft tears streaming down his face, and his voice wavering as he spoke.

"You know, he always wanted me to call him Onii-chan, and now..." He trailed off, gripping the back of my uniform tightly. "There's just so much that I should've said, but..."

"You're talking as if Shouri's already gone." I pointed out gently.

"But he's-" I shushed him with a look, gripping his shoulders gently.

"He's still alive Yuuri, and right now he needs you to be there." I said as calmly as I could muster.

"But I don't think I can." He whimpered. My heart broke again when I heard that. How anybody could ever stand seeing the one they love in this much turmoil is beyond me.

"Yes you can Yuuri," I said, making sure to keep my voice in check. The last thing that Yuuri needed was me crying too, "and I'll be there to help you, okay?"

He nodded in understanding and together we climbed into my car, driving straight to the hospital.

_~*(&amp;)*~_

Shouri died that night. To say that Yuuri was devastated would be the understatement of the century. I'm just grateful that I could be there for him as they laid Shouri to rest. I don't think we stopped holding hands till long after the casket had been buried in the ground.

Five months later and Yuuri was still in a rut, unable to do much of anything. We were all worried about him. He was losing weight, and he didn't even seem the slightest bit interested in picking up a bat. It was then that I decided that enough was enough.

_~*(&amp;)*~_

I yanked on his comforter and knocked him out of his bed one morning. He groaned and gripped his head.

"What was that for?" he mumbled crankily. I growled and yanked him onto his feet.

"Get dressed and head downstairs, now." I ordered, leaving no room for argument. He just gave me a blank look with those dead eyes that made my heart ache every time I saw them. As it turns out, the most painful thing anyone can go through is watching the person you love suffer and feeling absolutely useless when you try to help. But I refused to give into the feeling of helplessness and instead clung to my anger. "Do it now."

He paused for a moment before reluctantly following my command. I stayed there watching him. Before you get any ideas I wasn't watching him for pleasure, I was just making sure he would do it. I did however felt a fluttering in my stomach that I completely ignored.

As soon as he finished I dragged him downstairs where his Mother had just finished making lunch. His Mom gave us a startled look, but didn't say anything. Instead she just watched Yuuri with worried eyes.

I immediately threw him into one of the chairs and made him a plate of food and slammed the plate in front of him. "Now, eat."

"I'm not hungry." He said quietly, pushing the plate away. I shoved the plate back in front of him and gave him the most heated glare I could muster.

"You're assuming that I give a damn whether you are hungry or not. Sadly, you are mistaken." I replied, taking his fork and stabbing a piece of beef and presenting it to him. "Now eat."

He gave me another blank look before slowly taking the food into his mouth, hesitantly taking the fork out of my hand and began eating. Both his mother and I gave a sigh of relief, but the fight wasn't over yet.

As soon as he finished his plate, I dragged him outside into his backyard.

"Why are we out here?" he asked, his voice devoid of any emotion. That tone made me flinch. I never ever wanted to hear that voice come out of Yuuri's mouth ever again, so without a word I tossed Yuuri his glove and put on Conrad's old one.

"We're playing catch, and I don't give a damn whether you want to or not so just shut up and play." I said, tossing a ball towards him. It was a lousy throw, but he caught it effortlessly. He looked at the ball, then looked at me, then back at the ball and smiled softly. I breathed a sigh of relief and readied myself to catch the ball. This went on for god knows how long and even though I wasn't very good at baseball, by the end of the afternoon Yuuri was smiling at me again.

_~*(&amp;)*~_

"Wolfram." He called as I was heading inside. I turned only to be pulled into an embrace. I blushed, not having anticipated his move. "Thank you."

I smiled and relaxed, hugging him back. "I guess you're not as big of a wimp as I thought."

He laughed and gave me a peck on the cheek before hurrying inside, trying his best to cover his own blush. I stood frozen, touching my cheek. It was in that moment that I fell a little more in love with him.

_~*(2)*~_

After that moment we had in the backyard, Yuuri and I started dating. I had never in my wildest dreams thought that I could be with someone and be this happy.

_~*(&amp;)*~_

After we graduated from high school I decided to cut myself off from my family's wealth in favor of making my own money. At first I thought Yuuri would be upset, (stupid, I know), but instead he just smiled at me and told me he was proud of me.

Once we saved enough money, we rented a small apartment that was in-between both of our schools.

_~*(&amp;)*~_

As we were unpacking our things, Yuuri looked over and asked me the rudest question that I had ever heard him utter. ""Hey Wolf?"

I turned away from the dishes I was putting away and gave him a questioning look.

"Why do you stay by my side?" I glared at him, not believing that he would be so rude as to ask that. He realized what he said and hastened to finish, "I'm not saying I don't like it, but isn't it annoying to be with someone you call a wimp all the time?"

"That's a stupid question." I said, stepping down from the ladder and walking over to him. Nerves began bubbling in my stomach for what I was about to say, but I refused to acknowledge them, too determined to get these words out. "I stay with you because I love you."

He froze in place. "What did you say?"

I smiled and rested my forehead against his. "I love you. I've been in love with you since day one."

His eyes softened, giving me the warmest look. "I love you too."

I smiled widely, kissing him on the cheek before turning back to what I was doing. "Good, so my plan worked."

He laughed and finished up putting things away. We finished quickly and soon we were watching a movie on our brand new couch (okay I admit I used the family money to buy some of our furniture, but that was the last time I used it!).

_~*(&amp;)*~_

On our first Christmas together we had just finished having dinner when my gift for Yuuri had finally arrived. I had my brother Gwendal handle finding the right one for Yuuri, since he adored cute things.

Yuuri's brow furrowed when the buzzer went off. He went over and greeted Gwendal before letting him in. Without a word Gwendal handed Yuuri a box with air holes in it and walked away.

"What was that about?" Yuuri asked, watching as Gwendal left. I wrapped my arms around him from behind.

"It's my present for you." I said with a smile. Yuuri broke out of my embrace to stare at the box in wonder. He jumped when the box made a whimpering noise, and he made quick work of the box, pulling out an Australian Sheppard puppy. It was white all over except for the brown patches on his face and paws.

"Oh my god Wolf, he's so cute." He whispered, hugging the pup to his chest. The puppy barked and licked his face, making him laugh.

"We talked about getting a dog anyway, so I thought that this would be as good of a time as any to buy one." I replied, scratching the pup behind the ears. "Technically, it's a present for both of us, but you get to name him."

Yuuri held out the puppy in front of him, eyeing it from head to toe. "Well, the brown patch on his head kind of looks like a T, how about T-Zou?"

That had to be the weirdest name I had ever heard, but oh well. "Sounds good to me."

"Welcome to the family T-Zou!" He greeted happily. T-Zou barked back, squirming in Yuuri's arms in an attempt to reach his face to lick it.

_~*(&amp;)*~_

I was painting one day and decided to once again make Yuuri my model (I always asked him to do it because I knew he wouldn't refuse). He whined but made no further complaints as he patiently waited for me to position him the way I wanted. I kind of felt bad later when I saw just how uncomfortable the position must be for him, but I tried to focus on the painting. The sooner I finished, the sooner Yuuri could relax.

"How long do I have to sit like this?" He asked after about forty five minutes.

"As long as it takes me to finish this." I replied, not looking up from my work. "Now for the last time, sit still!"

He scowled but heeded to my request. I finished an hour later, completely satisfied with my work. Yuuri looked over my shoulder in awe.

"That's really good Wolfram." He said. I couldn't help the way my chest puffed up with pride when he said that. "You're sure to get an A with that one."

"And then some." I replied snidely, my over confidence blatantly obvious. He laughed and kissed me on the cheek before heading over to the kitchen, hopefully to make me some dinner since I painted him as gloriously as I did.

_~*(&amp;)*~_

I walked up the stairs of our apartment building humming to myself. It was a couple of days before our third anniversary and I had just got back from the store with Yuuri's gift. It wasn't much considering how low we were on money, but I knew in my heart that Yuuri would love it anyway.

I got my keys out to unlock the door only to discover that it was already open. I thought it was rather odd that Yuuri would be home so early since he usually had his club meeting right around this time, but I brushed that thought to the side and opened the door.

When I walked in I was completely floored by what I saw.

_~*(&amp;)*~_

The kitchen table was set pristinely, with a small vase that held three flowers in the center. There stood Yuuri in the middle of putting food on the table.

"Yuuri, what is all of this? Our anniversary isn't until Tuesday." I asked, happy but confused.

"I know, but I wanted this to be a surprise." He replied, smiling nervously. I was so touched that he went out of his way to do all of this for me, so much so that I didn't say anything else as we ate. I was really too busy trying to think of why he was going out of his way to do all of this. Sure he was a secret romantic, but the both of us were never really into the super romance that you often saw in novels or movies. We usually kept it quiet and to ourselves, and it was the little things that we did for each other that made it special.

He interrupted my thoughts by gently urging me into the living room after we had put our dishes away.

"Yuuri, what in the world has gotten into you?" I asked, trying not to sound too demanding.

"Wolfram, there's been something I've been meaning to ask you."

_~*(&amp;)*~_

"I know we aren't finished with school yet, and we don't have stable jobs right now, but..." My breath caught in my throat when he went down on one knee "Will you marry me?"

_~*(&amp;)*~_

I froze, hoping that what I just heard is what really just came out of his mouth. I could feel tears welling up in my eyes, making my vision blurry. Apparently my silence was wreaking havoc on Yuuri's nerves and he made a move to stand up.

"I'm sorry, I guess I was-" I tackled him before he could finish his sentence.

"Don't you dare take that back, do you hear me?" I growled through the tears. He brushed my cheek, catching some of the tears as they fell.

"Is that a yes?" he asked timidly, looking at me hopefully. Even if I had planned to say no, I could never refuse him when he looked at me like that.

"Of course it is you idiot." I scolded, but we both knew that I wasn't mad even in the slightest. He gave me the most beautiful smile I had ever seen before hugging me back as tightly as he could. It hurt a little, but I also felt extremely loved.

As if a light switch flipped in his head, he remembered the ring and clumsily slipped it on my finger.

_~*(&amp;)*~_

Later that night we had sex for the first time together. It hurt a little (it was my first time, give me a break), but the love I felt when it was happening was so overwhelming that I barely noticed the pain.

Unfortunately I did feel it the next morning, and I punched Yuuri in the jaw for making fun of how I was sitting. Apparently he forgot how hard I could hit.

_~*(&amp;)*~_

We had been married for about two years before we decided to adopt a kid. I freely admit that I was nervous. I wasn't exactly a natural when it came to kids, seeing as how I wasn't the patient type, but Yuuri assured me over and over as we did research on adoption agencies. It was hard seeing as how it's still frowned upon in some companies for a same sex couple to have children together, but after researching for a few months we found an orphanage that accepted all types of families.

The very next day we were driving to the Esoteric Orphanage down town (apparently the people who ran the place were really into mystical stories and such).

It didn't take long for us to arrive, and it took even less time for my nerves to kick in. Yuuri took my hand, and together we walked in.

"Can I help you?" a cheerful girl said at the counter.

"Yes, we spoke on the phone the other day about a possible adoption?" Yuuri replied, taking the lead for me since I was too nervous to make small talk.

My eyes were drawn to a little girl sitting on a bench outside all by herself. I quickly excused myself and went outside. She looked up at me with wide, frightened brown eyes as I approached, and tried to make herself as small as possible.

I knelt in front of her and spoke to her gently. "What's your name?"

She didn't answer right away, instead turning back to the flower crown she was making. I could tell that she was just as nervous as I was.

"It's okay, I'm not going to hurt you, I just want to know your name." I tried again. She paused in her work before hesitantly looking back at me.

"I'm Greta." She replied in a tiny little voice. I reached out and brushed my hand through her hair. She flinched, but relaxed when she realized what I was doing. She smiled at me and handed me one of her flowers. I took the flower with a soft smile. She was adorable to say the least, but there was just something about her, something in her eyes that made me want to take care of her.

"Wolf." Yuuri called from behind me, making me jump.

I hesitated, looking back at those sad brown eyes, before standing up and walking over to him. He smiled at me, but I just bit my lip.

"Yuuri…" I trailed off, not really knowing how to put what I wanted to say into words. The original plan was to adopt a baby, but after seeing little Greta, I just couldn't imagine adopting any other child. Like always, Yuuri could tell exactly what I was thinking and had already set everything up to adopt her.

As we went in to finish signing the paper work, Yuuri told me her story. As it turns out, she was rescued from an abusive home. Her birth parents died when she was very young, and her aunt and uncle took her in soon after. Both the aunt and the uncle hated her and they didn't want anything to do with her. Apparently she had tried everything for them to even notice her existence, but they just didn't give a damn about her. The only time they did pay attention to her was when she made a mistake, which is when they would punish her severely.

Just hearing the story made me mad as all kinds of hell. Yuuri sensed my fury and quickly took my hand in an effort to calm me down. Without having to think it over we signed the papers.

I looked back outside, seeing her down trotted and all alone again made my heart break. We both walked back out and told her the good news. At first she didn't believe us, but soon she was crying happily and clutching onto our hands as we headed back to the car.

_~*(&amp;)*~_

Now here I am, sitting in the living room of our house watching a movie with my family, and I just can't help but reflect on all the things that have happened in my life that have led up to this moment.

_~*(&amp;)*~_

There are so many things that I am grateful for, I can't even count. I felt blessed that I had a wonderful daughter like Greta, who was so much like Yuuri you would think that they were blood related. I'm so happy that we had our dog T-Zou, who positively adored Greta and watched over her day and night, but the thing that I am most grateful for is Yuuri Shibuya.

_~*(&amp;)*~_

Before Yuuri, I had given up on people. I thought there was just no happiness in my future, and that I would remain alone for the rest of my life. But then I met him, and my whole world changed for the better.

He showed me that it's okay to be vulnerable to others, and that it was okay to let people know how I really feel. He understood me on a level that I never had experienced with anyone else.

_~*(&amp;)*~_

He opened his heart to me and just loved as I am, and not for what I had, whether it be looks or wealth, he just loved me for me, and for that I will always cherish him.

I look over at Yuuri, only to find that he had been looking at me. We smiled at each other and shared a soft kiss, making it quick so Greta wouldn't notice before turning back to the movie. It was little moments like that that made me love him more and more each day.

_~*(&amp;)*~_

I am beyond thankful that I met Yuuri. To be honest, I never ever want to find out who I would be today if I had never met him, because I just know that I wouldn't be half the person I am now if it wasn't for my stupid, wimp of a husband sitting next to me.

Who would have thought that a solid right hook would lead to the life I have now.

_~*(&amp;)*~_

* * *

**Let me know what you think! :)**


End file.
